The Melody of Life
by Lolster239
Summary: After the planet exploded, Melody set off on a long journey to find a way to bring back everyone that died due to the cause of humanity's stupidity and her father blowing the planet up. With the help of a sarcastic AI will she succeed in her quest or will she die trying? [Currently in the "Dragon Ball Arc"]


_**...**_

 ** _Everyone's gone..._**

 ** _*sigh*, I never met my mother... but my father tells me I looked exactly like her when she was alive._**

 ** _But now, he's gone too. Everyone is..._**

 ** _Now as I leave this universe I remember all the good times I had._**

 ** _Most of them are filled with the others, some involved pranking with Mew or trying to win against Victini in a game of Monopoly..._**

 ** _But the happiest ones were of my father. Both me and him were a Meloetta. He was aqua blue while i was a dark green._**

 ** _He looked happy, he was actually. But if you looked deep into his eyes you could see pain, and lots of it. He wore a mask, one that would hide that pain and fool anyone who didn't look deep enough._**

 ** _It didn't fool me however, I knew he was sad, and he has been since i hatched from my egg 10 years ago._**

 ** _He was genuinely happy when I first saw him, apparently a few months before there was a huge battle that took place when a group of humans tried to take over the planet. At the end of that fight my mother died. Her death broke his heart into many irreparable pieces... but he managed to stay emotionally stable just enough to not make anyone worry._**

 ** _Yeah... nobody believed him when they asked if he was okay._**

 ** _Sometimes when he was alive, I could hear him cry in his sleep..._**

 ** _I'm not sure about everyone else but I did, he once told me that he did die one time. The only reason he came back is because of my mother... that and his parents in the afterlife told him to live his life better._**

 ** _He did..._**

 ** _*rumble*_**

 ** _I'm almost there... I don't know where I'll end up, but hopefully it's somewhere nice._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Yeah that never happens if i say it like that..._**

* * *

In the whiteness of the space in between universes, there was a small house flying around...

"I'm getting close... I wonder what this one is?" Asked Melody

That house was called the Omni Traveler, it was built to travel to other universes in the multiverse. The last time it was used was when Sam Prime got to the pokemon world... (how he got it to work is a mystery...)

"Hopefully somewhere where I can fix all of this..." she said

Melody was on a journey, one that would take her throughout the multiverse in order to find a way to restore life on that planet earth and to revive her family...

 _[Warning, black hole imminent. Initiating boosters...]_

"wait... _what?_ "

The entire house was shaking, many things were falling down. Plates, video games, monitors...

"Shiiii _iiiii **iiiiitttt!**_ "

Everything went black...

* * *

 _Capsule Corp. Right at the end of the Tournament of Power..._

there was a huge party celebrating Universe 7's win in the Tournament, and everything was fine...

That is of course, if you ate the food before Goku and Vegeta ate it all... wait, SAVE SOME FOR ME!

Anyway, they were eating the night away when a small black hole opened up in the air above them.

"Woah what is that?" Asked Goten

From that hole, a small house appeared and fell to the ground with a loud crunch... hey... is that a body down there?

Smoke could be seen coming out of the windows, and no, this wasn't caused by a fire. It's there for the sole purpose of being funny.

Inside there was complete chaos, most, if not all of the things necessary to travel between universes has been destroyed!

"NONONONONO!" she said, "this can't be happening!"

Then, something happened... a computer turned on and a small sphere with a camera flew up.

 _[Booting up S.O.E.]_

"What?" She thought.

The ball projected an image to the floor that showed a human.

"Hello, I am Supreme Overlord Ellie." Said Ellie "but you may call me Ellie."

"..."

"What?" She said "you want me to explain everything?"

Melody nodded.

"Fine, I was created for the sole purpose of being a guide to the new owner of this building. Mainly to teach them how to use the Omni Traveler, but seeing as that is broken we need to fix it." Said Ellie "but as you don't have any fingers and I'm just a hologram we'll need outside help"

"But from who?" Asked Melody

Ellie looked through what she could recover from the computer, "we can try capsule corp, we're outside of it currently"

Both Melody and Ellie went outside the house and to capsule corp to get some help.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The End is the Beginning**_

all of the ones at the party witnessed two figures come out, one was a weird alien (trunks later said that it was a pokemon), and the other was a woman who appeared to be very young and caused Master Roshi to have a nosebleed. (Pervert)

Then they heard them speak, "so... where is bulma?"

"Somewhere up ahead, I believe they are having a party to celebrate their win in the Tournament of Power" said Ellie

"Now that i mention it, I am hungry..."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh, I guess a week ago?"

"That is not good for you!"

"Since when did you become my mother?"

"As of right now!" Said Ellie "I may be a hologram but I can still do things!"

All of the ones at the party were chuckling at the two's bantering and some even bet on who would win the argument.

"So should we stop them?" Asked Krillin

"This is quality entertainment!" Said Roshi, who got an answer in the form of a frying pan to the head (Frying pan of Doom™)

"Who's going to stop them?" Asked Gohan

"You"

And so Gohan went down there and tried to talk to them,

"Hel-" was all he said before Melody in fear punched him so hard that he got knocked into the side of the building.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled

* * *

 _ **that is the end of part one, and so begins a long journey that will take Melody through out the multiverse and beyond!**_

 _ **Did you like this first part? And will you continue to read this, cause I really want to know...**_


End file.
